1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to brassieres and, more particularly, to sports brassieres intended to stabilize a wearer's breasts during athletic activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports brassieres intended to restrain a wearer's breasts during vigorous bodily movements are typically so-called "pullovers" made of a stretchable, elastic fabric. In order to stabilize the breasts against excessive bounce and sway during athletic activities, such brassieres tend to be tight-fitting and, hence, such brassieres tend to tightly bind and flatten the breasts in a band-like manner. Due to the tight fight, such brassieres are somewhat awkward to pull over one's head.
In any event, many wearers find such tight-fitting pullovers or sports tops uncomfortable, because they tend to interfere with certain body movements and to restrict easy breathing. Also, since such pullovers are not adjustable, except for the stretchability of the fabric itself, they are not satisfactory for those users whose breasts are normally not of the same size, or whose breasts tend to grow in size due to physiological reasons.
In addition, many wearers, after performing an athletic activity, would like to relax and breathe more easily, but are prevented from doing so by the tight-fitting pullover. Unless the athletic woman is prepared to go about with unbound breasts, she must change brassieres which, in some cases, may not be feasible.